Following the Desert Stars Part II
by Kirsten Shen
Summary: It's part 2 from Chapters 1-4.


Darkness in a Dungeon

Kirsten picked up the vase and set it back up on the computer desk and went back to her bed. She lay there for only a moment until she heard another clunk. She bolted off her bed turning on the lights to see two men in her room smiling and three others coming into the room. They all had weird clown costumes and wacky hair and clothes.

" Let me guess you people came from the circus in town? Sorry I haven't been to the circus, I've been so busy lately."

" Can it! We're here to hold you as a prisoner."

" Ooh, a bunch of clowns are threatening me. I'm terrified, please tell me when to scream." Kirsten said sarcastically, then her necklace started to glow.

" Yugi what's the matter?" Mai asked Yugi.

Yugi was up tight and felt strange. His millennium item started to glow.

" Something's not right at Kaiba's place." Yugi said getting off the couch and grabbing his coat and running to the house.

" Listen here little girl we want to get our hands on Kaiba's Company. And you're our ticket to get that." A clown with green hair and a red face said to Yami Kirsten.

" Am I now? Listen here clown, you'll never get Kaiba Corp. no matter how hard you try. What makes you think you'll get me and Kaiba Corp.?"

" Believe me I will." A man said walking through Kirsten's doorway.

" Who might you be?" Kirsten asked calmly.

" I'm the man who made this brilliant idea to get Kaiba Corp. and to make millions. And like these clowns said you're our ticket to get that." The man had orange hair and a scar on one cheek. He wore a blue suit striped with green, and his hat was rainbow coloured polka dots.

" So tell me, are you going to kidnap me?"

" Yes." The man said.

" How?" Yami Kirsten asked.

" By this." The man said while his scar lit up.

Kirsten looked at its brilliance the looked hypnotized. Kirsten fell face down into the carpet not moving or saying anything.

" Put her in the chopper, we're going to go back to the building. I leave the ransom on the coffee table of the front."

The clowns started to pick her up and lead her to the chopper. The man left the ransom on the coffee table wearing gloves and quickly got out of there when he heard the doorbell.

" Kirsten! Open up Kirsten! Kirsten it's me!" Yami Yugi yelled pounding on the door. Yugi got no answer and ran around to the back to see her in a chopper with a bunch of clowns.

" Kirsten! Kirsten! Bring her back! Kirsten!" Yami Yugi yelled.

The chopper quickly took of and headed east of Kaiba's house. 

Kaiba and Mokuba had just gotten home and found Yugi sitting in the living room.

" Yugi what are you doing here? Is Kirsten home already?" Mokuba asked.

" Yes, Yugi what are you doing here?" Kaiba asked.

Yugi quickly got off the sofa and stood to look at Kaiba.

" I don't know how to say this Kaiba but Kirsten has been kidnapped. A bunch of clowns and a strange man took her. I came here because I felt like she was in danger."

" You're a great joker Yugi. Hey what's this?" Kaiba asked picking up the letter. Kaiba opened it and read the letter.

" I'm serious Yugi. Is this a joke?"

" Why would I joke about Kirsten being kidnapped Kaiba?" Yugi asked with anger burning on his face.

Kaiba sat down and read the letter again.

" What does it say?" Mokuba asked.

" Kirsten is being held at a local circus in town. They don't want me to call the cops. And they want the Kaiba Company."

" What are you going to do?"

" Get her back." Kaiba said bolting up from his seat and grabbed his coat.

" I'm coming too!" Yami Yugi said following Kaiba.

" Why?"

" Because she's my friend."

Kaiba hesitated then shrugged and let Yugi come.

" Dimitri look after Mokuba."

" Yes Sir."

Kaiba and Yami Yugi took off for the circus with papers and a duelling set in a silver brief case.

" Huh? Where am I?" Kirsten asked and felt as though she had been shaken into a million pieces.

" You're a prisoner for Master Danno. You're a lucky one to have gotten your soul back. He's not a generous man you know." I little man with dark black hair slicked back said. He wore not a clown suit but a black long sleeved shirt with a black and silver vest over top and his jeans were overly dirty.

" Who are you?" Kirsten asked then tripped not noticing she was in chains.

She quickly looked around and finally noticed she was in a dungeon with jail cells all over the place, it was dark and musty with dimly lit torches.

" I am Axel. I am a follower of Master Danno." The little man said still guarding over Kirsten's jail cell.

" Why aren't you wearing dumb clown costumes then?"

" I am not privileged enough to be wearing clown clothes and I am not funny or clumsy like a clown."

** Well you must be the luckiest guy in the world. ** Kirsten thought to herself.

She heard a trumpet being blown and some footsteps. It was the crazy Master Danno followed by his clown cronies.  

" Ah my dear Kirsten Shen, how are you this fine day?" He asked.

" First things first, I am not your dear secondly I didn't even know it was day its so dark down here!"

" Well then I'll fix that, anything for my future queen."

" Queen? What makes you think I'll become or even want to think about becoming your queen?" Kirsten asked getting up and facing Master Danno.

Master Danno sheepishly pointed his fingers together and started blush giving his pale face some colour.

" Because I can make you and I know you'll enjoy me and my company." He said opening the door with a key.

Kirsten quickly stepped back and tried to get away from him as much as possible. 

" Don't worry I won't hurt you. Hey look at the time." Master Danno said taking out a watch and waving it in front of Kirsten's eyes. She became hypnotized and stood there.

" When I count to three, you'll do everything I say I want you to do. You'll love me and become my Queen. One…two…three." Master Danno said snapping his fingers.

Kirsten slowly opened her eyes then stared at Master Danno.

" MY KING!" Kirsten yelled hugging Master Danno.

" Ah, it worked, let me unchain your ankles." Master Danno said unlocking the chains and setting her free.

" Thank you Danno." Kirsten said smiling.

" You're welcome my Queen, please come this way and we'll put on a suited wardrobe."

" Okay." Kirsten said smiling happily and taking Master Danno's arm and snuggled it.

Master Danno took her out of the dungeon and brought her into the circus tent. It was filled with many colours and toys. Clowns were goofing off and being clumsy falling on their heads. Kirsten looked around then a smile appeared on her face.

** The fool thinking he could hypnotize me. I'll just go with the flow until I can find a way out of here. **

Master Danno led Kirsten to a little chamber that was filled with toys and the lights were dim.

" What's going on Danno?"

" Here's your dress." Master Danno said handing her a blue dress made with blue satin frills. It was see-through near her neck then went solid. It had a black star choker to go with the dress.

" I'll leave you to change." Master Danno said walking back out of the chamber.

** Ugh, this dress is hideous. But to go with the flow I have to do whatever he says. ** Kirsten thought to herself while putting on the dress. Some shoes were on a chair and she quickly put them on. The lights had started to shine brightly and she saw a mirror. She stepped up to it and saw her reflection.

** I look like a doll! I look terrible if you ask me. All I need is a bonnet and a lollipop to go with this ensemble. ** Kirsten thought to herself cringing at her reflection. She walked back out of the chamber and saw Master Danno waiting for her. 

" Here's your umbrella." He said handing her a blue umbrella that was yet frilly and not made for actual rain or and weather. It was just for decoration.

" Thank you Danno. What do you want me to do now?"

" Sit on your throne and dine with me."

" Okay!" Kirsten said with fake enthusiasm. 

They both sat down on a throne and weird looking food was placed before them. Kirsten looked at it at first and realized it looked much like alien food.

** Yuck! What is this? Oh Seto I hope you get here soon. **

Kirsten dipped an overly large spoon into a blue pudding. She brought a big spoonful up to her mouth and ate it. She swallowed it and started to cringe.

" Do you like it?" Master Danno asked.

" What is it?"

" It's blue fish mixed with butterscotch pudding."

" Oh, it's simply charming." Kirsten said pushing the food away.

" What's the matter darling?" Master Danno said leaning over for a kiss.

Kirsten quickly ducked under the table. 

" Oh nothing I'm not really hungry and I just lost my shoe." She said kicking it away from her.

" Bring my Queen her shoe." Master Danno said nicely. The clowns did nothing but smile and nod their heads.

" GET HER SHOE YOU IDIOTS!" Master Danno yelled knocking over his throne chair.

The clowns jumped away and quickly got Kirsten's shoe bringing it to her and putting it back on.

Kaiba and Yugi took a chopper to the circus and landed it near a park.

Yugi looked at the sky that was dark and purple.

" Kaiba why do you think hey would want your company so bad?" Yugi asked following Kaiba toward the tent.

" A bunch of misfits." Kaiba said hauling the suitcase around. 

Two clowns popped out from behind the trees with guns.

" Stick 'em up Kaiba! Will tell you where to go from here." A blue haired clown said.

Kaiba and Yami Yugi slowly put their hands up not dropping the suitcase.

" Move it!" The green haired clown yelled pointing the gun right at their backs.

Kaiba and Yami Yugi moved forward into the tent. The tent started to flap in the wind then magically became stone solid. The clowns led Kaiba and Yugi where Kirsten and Master Danno were eating.

The clowns opened the doors and shoved Kaiba and Yami Yugi into what looked like an arena now. Kirsten was sitting beside Master Danno who was talking to a red haired clown.

" Tell them to get the briefcase from Kaiba then we'll execute them with some duel monsters." 

The arena went deadly silent from clowns cheering.

" What is this place Yugi?" Kaiba asked.

" I don't know Kaiba. But it looks like a stadium of some sort."

Kaiba spotted Kirsten in the hideous dress.

" Kirsten!" Kaiba yelled with a shock look upon his face.

" Hahaha! Kaiba she is no longer yours now! She is mine and always will be. You see I have hypnotized her to make her love me."

" You're a monster!" Kaiba yelled with an angry look on his face.

Kirsten got up and looked at Kaiba, " Seto! Yugi! Be careful they're going to try and execute you with monsters!"

Master Danno and his clowns turned to Kirsten with surprised looks.

" My hypnotizing didn't work? How come? I demand to know why."

" You can't make people force to be in love with another."

Master Danno was furious and snapped his fingers. Kirsten dress went back to her clothes before she was kidnapped.

" Take her down there so she can suffer with her kind!"

Four clowns grabbed Kirsten by her ankles and wrists taking her down to the arena. They tossed her in and she landed on her ribs.

Kaiba and Yami Yugi ran to her, " Kirsten are you alright? You shouldn't have blown your cover."

" I had no choice, he was going to do something more awful than this to me."

" Torture?"

" Think in more disgusting regions Yugi."

" Oh, that way."

" Seto, do you have your duelling things?" Kirsten asked.

" Yes but they're up there." Kaiba pointed to his briefcase.

" Dang it Bill! What should we do then?"

" In order to defend yourselves Kaiba, we will give back your duelling systems to you, also have fun Kaiba." Master Danno said throwing them three duelling systems. They each caught one and put their decks in.

** Good thing I had mine with me today. I would've been in deep. **

They let many duel monsters out, all cartoons or clowns and viruses but mostly clowns.

" Kaiba isn't that the one in your deck?" Yugi asked putting a card onto the contraption and letting it fly destroying some clowns. He let out the Celtic Guardian in attack mode and let it slice some clowns head off. Kaiba drew a Blue Eyes White Dragon and played that in attack mode. Kirsten watched the two fighting with a passion. 

** This is why I hate to duel. I hate seeing things die even if they aren't real. I don't think that I'll get a high enough score to beat these clowns. I have to trust in the heart of the cards. **

Kirsten drew a card kept running from some attacking clowns then she smiled once she saw the card she drew.

" Why are you smiling?" Master Danno asked looking as though in a fury.

" You're not going to win this one!" Kirsten yelled putting her card on the system.

" I call upon the Meteor Black Dragon!! And I place another monster on the field, because you never laid any rules down and this isn't like any duel monster game. I also call upon Dark Magician Girl!" Kirsten yelled throwing the little system. " Dark Magician Girl attack! And Meteor Black Dragon attack all the other clowns on the other side!"

Meteor Black Dragon attacked the clowns on the other side and the Dark Magician Girl attacked the other side.

** I can't believe she has that card. ** Yami Yugi thought to himself while watching a major huge clown come out and destroy Yugi's Celtic Guardian.

" No!"

The fighting stopped and they all looked at this huge clown.

Kirsten could feel a big energy seep over her. 

" Guys his attack points are off the charts! Think of something." 

The clown crushed Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon as well. He looked at the Magician Girl and walked slowly to her. She looked a little mad and scared at the same time.

" I call upon Dark Magician! Dark Magician defend Dark Magician Girl." 

The Dark Magician pulled Dark Magician girl out of the way before being crushed.

Kirsten drew some cards like it was duel monsters picking up five and drawing another, she smiled at the last one she drew.

Kirsten started to laugh.

" Now what is she laughing about?"

Yugi and Kaiba looked at Kirsten a little confused.

" Beat this! I lay another monster onto the field face down in attack mode. Do you dare attack it?" Kirsten asked the giant duel monster clown.

The clown just laughed then hit the face down card. A dragon appeared, it looked happy to see lunch but was mad that his lunch was going to be on the run.

Kaiba was totally shocked at what he saw just as much as Yugi was.

"  I call upon Saint Dragon! The God of Osiris! Attack the whole stadium!" Yami Kirsten yelled, with her eyes shining brightly.

The God of Osiris breathed back and started to blow fire continuously at the audience, the clown and straight at Master Danno.

It turned out that all the clowns weren't real at all, just one.

" Huh? How could it be? How could you draw such cards? It's impossible!" Master Danno screamed running into the arena with the suitcase.

" The heart of the cards, but you wouldn't know anything about that now would you?" Yami Kirsten said smirking. 

" Curse you!" Master Danno yelled.

" So I guess you were playing a little mind trick huh? All those clowns were you?" Yugi asked.

" Yes. But you won't see the last of me." Master Danno said starting to run away from the suitcase.

Yami Kirsten looked at Yami Yugi, and they both nodded at each other.

They both held out their hands yelling, " Mind Shatter!"

Master Danno's mind was separated from his body, and then Kirsten sealed his soul in a much better place.

" NO!!! NOT CLOWNS! NO!!!!!" Master Danno screamed looking all around at the clowns and the Reaper of Card coming at him.

Kirsten fell to the ground on her knees weakened a little by the day and also from snowboarding.

" Kirsten! Are you alright?" Kaiba asked going on his knees and resting his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

" I'll be alright, I'm just a little tired."

" That was some fight you put on Kirsten. I never thought your deck was that strong." Yami Yugi said smiling at Kirsten.

She looked at her cards on the arena a little surprised that the Dark Magician Girl was blushing and kept staring at Dark Magician. She looked at her dragon then at her God.

" I guess we all put up a good fight."

Yami Yugi looked back at his cards in the arena.

**We did, didn't we? **

Kirsten looked at the system and pulled her cards off of the duelling system and shoved it back with her deck into her pocket much like Yugi and Kaiba did. Kaiba was still sitting on the floor with Kirsten who had her hand now upon his hand. 

" How about we go home?" Kaiba asked.

" It's not over yet. I feel a power… a big bad presence. Something else is here, we have to find it and lock it up." Kirsten said with the eye symbol appearing on her head. Yugi looked at it and noticed his appeared on his too. Kirsten got off the ground and walked near the entrance to the dungeon.

" Can you feel it?" Kirsten said not directing the question at anyone.

" I can." Kaiba said, " It's almost like that feeling I got when I was going to save Mokuba from Pegasus."

" Pegasus is a nice guy Kaiba. I've known him through my mother, and I've lived with him for only a month or so. But he's really kind if you can see right through him and see what he's been through." Kirsten said feeling the walls for any negativity.

" I can feel dark powers lurching down there too." Yugi said walking right behind Kirsten then moved away from her because Kaiba looked like he was going to beat the crap out of Yugi.

" What are you doing Kirsten?" Kaiba asked.

Kirsten kept feeling the walls and followed them into the dungeon.

" Because my mother and I have traveled a lot we encountered some Gypsy's and many people who talked to the dead. They even took us in one time because we were lost. They didn't really teach me much, but they said I have a powerful and special gift to tell where negativity comes from or leads to."

" Can you raise the dead?" Kaiba asked snickering.

" I'm a girl with a gift, Seto, not a necromancer." Kirsten said smiling.

Kirsten felt the walls again and backed away from the wall to her left immediately.

" What is it, Kirsten?" Yugi asked going in front of her to see if she saw anything.

" Something powerful, really powerful in fact. We're getting closer to it." Kirsten said turning down a right passage going back to the jail cells.

She looked around with a torch and didn't see anyone or thing. She touched the walls again and could feel nothing but cold.

* Crunch*

" Did you hear that?" Kirsten asked looking around. Kirsten went over to the jail cell going in and finding a switch on the floor.

" Guy something's down here, and I have a feeling that, that Master Danno didn't make this place or controlled it, something must've been controlling him…"

The door to the jail cell slammed shut and locked itself. Kirsten jumped back toward the wall startled.

" Kirsten?" Kaiba asked trying to open the door.

" What happened?" Yugi said holding his torch closer to the jail cell.

" Guys… something's behind me… it and it's really cold."

Yugi's eyes widened open then started to panic.

" Kirsten get away from him! Kick him!" Yugi screamed.

Kirsten closed her eyes not wanting to look. She slowly turned around with her torch and opened her eyes.

" Kirsten!" Kaiba screamed shaking the door and kicking it.

Kirsten just looked at the man to scared to move. She held her torch lower and saw his face. Kirsten's mouth just dropped much like her torch. Her eyes grew wider and wider. She backed up to the door and tried to get away.

" Kirsten… kick him!" Kaiba yelled.

" I can't! He's you!" Kirsten said still looking at the man in a black cloak.

The man chuckled a little then came closer to Kirsten.

" What no kiss? No hi, hello?" Evil Kaiba said reaching out for Kirsten's face.

" Who are you?" Kaiba exclaimed.

" I think you know… I'm that evil side of you… the side that can get everything he wants and more." He said revealing his face and still coming toward Kirsten.

Kirsten turned away from evil Kaiba and turned to look at Yugi and Kaiba. 

Kaiba was big eyed with fear and put his arms through the jail cell holding onto Kirsten. Kirsten looked back at him and almost started to cry. She kissed Kaiba full on the mouth for only a second then was full in tears.

" I love you." She whispered in Kaiba's ear.

Evil Kaiba smiled then grabbed Kirsten away from Kaiba and holding onto her.

" She's mine now, I hope you enjoy trying to get her back because it's a long journey from here." After that they disappeared like a flash of light.

" Kirsten!!" Kaiba screamed. Yugi tapped Kaiba's shoulder.

" Kaiba, look behind us." 

It was a Winged Phantom Beast Chimera and its attack points were 2100.

" Run!" Yugi yelled pushing Kaiba from the cell putting him in another one.

" I don't need to be set aside! And I'm not afraid, we have to get Kirsten." Kaiba said getting out of the cell. Yugi drew Gaia the Fierce Knight and crushed the Winged Phantom Beast Chimera.

" How do we get her?"

" The switch…" Axel said appearing from the wall.

" Who are you?" Yugi asked.

" I am the person who guarded her in that cell."

" Your name?" Kaiba asked looking at the little man.

" I am Axel and I work for Kaiba… the one who took her." 

" Kaiba? Any first names to go with him." Kaiba asked.

" Yes. His name is Seto Kaiba." 

" What?" Kaiba exclaimed. " But how is that possible? He's me!"

" I know that." Axel said putting his hand against the wall. " But do you actually know yourself? Hit the switch in the cell to save her. You'll be going on a long and terrifying journey. Ta ta." Axel said disappearing into the wall.

Yugi looked at Kaiba who was just as frightened as Yugi.

** I hope she's all right. **

Kaiba tried the cell door again and it opened. He went in there with Yugi following behind him. He hit the switch and looked around waiting for something to happen. Kaiba was tired of waiting then leaned on the wall falling through.

" Kaiba!" Yugi yelled trying to pull him back but just got sucked in with Kaiba.

  


Ancient Egypt

Kirsten awoke not remembering what happened. She was in a drafty room with lace and pillars everywhere. She looked around and was on a strange and hard bed, the walls that were covered with carvings, paintings and found two Egyptian dogs. She finally noticed that she was wearing a white skirt with a gold belt that hung. Her chest was covered with a gold and white fabric. The gold seemed to be rapped around her breasts as some sort of swirl and holding it up was two thin chains on top of her shoulder. On her arms she wore bracelets on the top and bottom and on the top ones had some white lace hanging from them. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail with a gold type thing holding it. She wore some gold earrings that hung to her jaw line and her top one still had the wings and she still wore her millennium item around her neck. She pinched herself once to see if she was dreaming but wasn't. She noticed that she was also wearing a ring on her ring finger on the left. Her feet had some sandals that were more beautiful than any in the world and were most comfortable. She looked out the window and saw people in a river bathing with their clothes on.

" Amazing isn't it?" A voice said right in her ear sounding familiar to Kaiba's. The man kissed her shoulder then held her close to him.

" Seto? Where are we…Seto?" Kirsten asked turning around and suddenly jerking away from the man.

" You're in Ancient Egypt my Queen." 

" You're not Seto, and I just remembered what happened. Oh god! Who are you? What do you want with me?"

Evil Kaiba walked closer to Kirsten who kept drawing away then fell back onto the hard bed.

" I am Seto, and I just want you." Evil Kaiba smiled then rubbed a finger up and down her arm.

Kirsten flipped onto the other side of the bed and tried to breath.

" This can't be happening! I don't want to be here!" Kirsten mumbled to herself then started to speak in French.

 " What are you saying?"

" That I don't want to be here, its hot, you're evil, I want the real Kaiba and Yugi right now!"

" But I am the real Kaiba." Evil Kaiba said coming closer to her.

She was backed against the wall and tried to go further back. He had trapped her against the wall and started kissing her.

" Stop! You're basically harassing me!" Kirsten said punching Evil Kaiba back onto the floor.

" You're really feisty, you know that. Also I'm not evil, I am the same Kaiba you ever knew I'm just doing what he wants." He said getting back up of the floor and toward her again.

" I could kill you, you know." Kirsten said getting away from the wall and hiding behind the bed.

" You couldn't do it."

Kirsten only just realized that Evil Kaiba was wearing what looked like a purple toga.

He smiled mischievously and jumped over the bed chasing her. She looked between mad and scared.

" Now there's a purpose I just know it. Why did you really bring me here?" Kirsten said while stopped running and ran at him. He held both arms out then caught her while she ran at him. He flipped her over and held her on top of his shoulder.

" He doesn't deserve someone like you." 

" What do you mean?" Kirsten said slipping out of his arms and flipped onto a statue.

" The other Kaiba the more sensitive one, he doesn't deserve someone like you."

" I know you said that but why?" Kirsten asked climbing higher onto the statue trying to stay away from him as much as possible. He smiled then started to fly up to her. Kirsten's eyes widened then started to back away from him.

" Because he's so dull and boring and you are very active and adventurous." Evil Kaiba said grabbing her arm so she wouldn't fall. He pulled her close to him and just looked at her.

" He's not that dull! Now let go!" Kirsten said trying to push him away but he just held on tighter.

" But he is…" Evil Kaiba said then kissed her back.

Kirsten stopped moving and just stood there.

** I can't fight anymore. He's got me in a trap and I can't get out. ** Kirsten let him hold onto her as she started to sob.

" Shh… I promise you this Kirsten, you won't be like this forever."

Kirsten moved her neck cracking it then noticed she still had her heart locket on. Evil Kaiba had finally let go of her arm but kept kissing her back. She opened the gold locket with her hand and gazed at the picture, the picture of Kaiba and Mokuba.

** Don't give up, you can't! ** It seemed as though Kaiba and Mokuba were talking to her.

She quickly turned around to meet Evil Kaiba's eyes and stared at them. They were different from Kaiba's they were more greyish blue than Kaiba's blue eyes. 

** I don't know what to do. But I must do whatever I must to get out of here. **

Kirsten felt awkward at what she was going to do but she just pictured the real Kaiba after all it wasn't that hard. Kirsten kissed Evil Kaiba full on the mouth then turned it into a huge lip-lock. She finally let go of Evil Kaiba who was out of breath.

" You know the real Kaiba is a better kisser and is never out of breath." Kirsten said as she started to climb back down.

Evil Kaiba grinned then heard some trumpets blow.

" Oh great…" Kaiba said flying back down.

" What?" 

" Put this on." Evil Kaiba said handing Kirsten a box. She stared at it for a while and wondered what it was. Then she realized Shadi had given her this box. She unwrapped it a saw that it was an Egyptian crown.

" Oh my…where'd you get this?"

" A very strange man told me you would need it." Evil Kaiba said walking around trying to find something.

** I wonder what I should call him? Something to do with what he is, how about snake-in-the-grass? ** Kirsten thought while putting on the crown. It was like a snake that you would put around your head. She pulled it over her ponytail and put it down on her neck. 

" I don't know how to wear it." Kirsten said looking down.

" Here." Evil Kaiba said putting it on properly. He stuck it in her hair on top of her bangs.

" Thanks Darcell." 

" What?" Evil Kaiba asked looking down at her.

" I decided that's what I'm going to call you." Kirsten said walking past him.

" What does it mean?" He asked suspiciously.

" It means 'dark'." Kirsten smiled then turned to look outside.

" Funny, come with me. We have some business to attend to." He said grabbing Kirsten's arm. She made him let go of her arm and kept walking with him.

" Now just smile, don't talk unless you're asked a question." Evil whispered walking into a room with a woman and a man.

" Ah Sorcerer Kaiba, we bring you a gift for your newly wed."

** Newly wed, my foot! **

" Thank you very much Shopa and Misko. We very much appreciate your gift.

" Your welcome, we'll send it in." 

Women wearing practically nothing brought in a big basket of gold and something that looked slightly familiar.

** The duelling system, with my cards? **

Kirsten got up and stared at it.

" Is she okay?" Shopa asked Evil Kaiba.

" The duelling system…" Kirsten said walking toward the women and grabbed it out of the basket. She took the cards out and found out that they were hers.

** I thought they were in my pants. How could've they got in? Wait this is Yugi's deck! They're here? **

" Excuse me Shopa did you get a slave recently?"

" Not a slave, but we found King."

" A king? Which one?" Evil Kaiba asked and suddenly rose.

" King Yugi."

" King Yugi? My Yugi? Is he here?"

" Yes he's actually waiting for us outside in a carriage."

With hearing that Kirsten bolted out the doors and ran outside to the carriage. It was Yugi all right, but not her Yugi.

" Miss are you okay?" King Yugi asked.

" No, I'm not. Are you King Yugi?"

" Yes I am… you look like…"

Kirsten looked down at the ground and almost started to cry.

** They're not here. **

Kirsten sank down to the ground and felt hot tears well up in her eyes.

" I guess you're not my Yugi then."

" But you look so strangely familiar, you look like Kirsten."

" My name is Kirsten, and I'm not from this world." Kirsten said quietly then wiped tears away from her eyes. King Yugi got out of the carriage and knelt down in front of Kirsten.

Kirsten looked at the duelling system and looked through Yugi's cards.

King Yugi put his hand toward Kirsten's face and lifted her chin gently. He smiled ever so slightly.

" I think that you're my wife." King Yugi smiled happily.

" Nope… I'm not married. But supposedly I'm married to Evil Kaiba."

" What are you holding?" King Yugi asked looking at the duelling system.

" This belonged to a friend of mine named Yugi and he looks like you and everything. And this thing is called a card his favourite card called Dark Magician."

" Mine too, but I don't have cards, we have stones." King Yugi said looking at Kirsten more carefully.

" What is your favourite one of these?" King Yugi asked.

" Dark Magician Girl, considering I have better cards than her she would still be my favourite."

" That's what my to-be-wife's favourite card is supposed to be." King Yugi said looking at Kirsten's ring.

Evil Kaiba came running out of the palace and saw King Yugi talking to Kirsten.

" King Yugi… pleasure to see you."

** I can't believe Evil Kaiba is a sorcerer! It's just like what Kaiba was. **

" Ah, Seto Kaiba this your wife?"

" It is my wife."

" I don't want to be your freaking wife… I don't even know why you kidnapped me from where I was." Kirsten said angrily.

" Kidnapped?" King Yugi said in confusion then looked at Evil Kaiba.

" She's just getting to hot in the sun, pay no attention to her."

" Yeah that's it… the oldest one in the book too! If they saw how you treat me…" Kirsten mumbled then walked back into the palace with King Yugi still staring at her.

" Please pay her no heed, she is in fact from a different land but I did not kidnap her.

" Yugi where are we?"

" I don't know but the duelling system is gone and so are my cards!" Yugi said starting to freak out and looked through the sand trying to find it.

" Why are we in sand?" Kaiba asked Yugi and noticed that his duelling system was still on and Kirsten's was on his other arm. " Huh?"

" What?" Yugi asked still trying to find his cards and duelling system.

" Kirsten's duelling system is on my other arm with her cards."

" Why I wonder. Hey look over there is that a… holy moly!" Yugi said looking across the desert land seeing a palace and a city. Yugi and Kaiba were still dressed in their clothes from Domino.

A carriage was coming from behind them and heard a voice saying stop.

Yugi looked behind him and his eyes grew bigger than usually. Kaiba looked behind him and saw another Yugi.

" Ahh!" Kaiba screamed falling backwards. " How could there be two Yugi's?" 

" I am King Yugi? Are you travelers? You are wearing strange clothing to be insiders. What are your names?"

" I am Seto Kaiba."

" Seto Kaiba? But I just came back from his place not to long ago."

" My name's Yugi Motto." 

King Yugi turned to Yami Yugi and looked him up and down.

** He must be the one Kirsten was talking about. ** King Yugi thought to himself.

" Are you looking for a girl? And why do you look like me?"

" I am looking for a girl named Kirsten, she was kidnapped." Kaiba said coming toward King Yugi.

" Why are you looking for her? Is she your wife too?" King Yugi asked.

" No, why do you ask?"

" Firstly she is going to be my wife secondly Seto Kaiba is married to her and she does not want to be."

Kaiba and Yugi's eyes went wide and shocked.

" Why didn't you tell me before Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

" Why didn't you tell me she is going to marry you and not me?" Kaiba asked looking angry.

" Hold on one moment." King Yugi said stepping in between Yami Yugi and Kaiba. " I was talking to her at Seto Kaiba's palace about how she was not wanting to marry Seto Kaiba and she was holding a strange device called a duelling system with Yugi's favourite cards. So I asked her what is her favourite card and she replied Dark Magician Girl and that means she is going to be my wife because the Prophecy says that my wife will have a favourite duel monster and that is Dark Magician Girl like mine is Dark Magician. She also says she hates this guy and that he kidnapped her. So before you rescue her I think we should get you in some different clothing and get you to eat. Then we'll talk about how to get you into Seto Kaiba palace. Okay?"

" I never knew you were quiet the talker Yugi."

" Neither did I."

" Stop chatting and get in, you're a very busy man when you're the Pharaoh."

** Pharaoh that means he's me in the past… and Kirsten truly is my wife. I wonder how she is doing right now, I hope she's okay. ** Yugi thought to himself.

" Let go of me!" Kirsten yelled squirming and wriggling trying to get away from Evil Kaiba.

" Why should I? After you embarrassed me in front of the Pharaoh! I could have been hanged or killed!"

" Better you than me." Kirsten said kicking Evil Kaiba's shin and making a break for the door. He got there first.

" Don't you love me?" Evil Kaiba said grabbing her and pushing her to the ground and sitting on top of her.

" Who could love a monster?" Kirsten said trying to buck him off.

He came closer to her face licking her cheek then kissing her mouth while holding her hands above her head.

Kirsten couldn't move until her necklace glowed brightly startling Evil Kaiba off of her. Kirsten looked like she was rising up into the air. Evil Kaiba started to laugh then came at her again once her necklace stopped glowing. He got on top of her again but was struck by a pot. A woman wearing a purple cape and a dark black dress and looked strangely like Mai.

" Mai!" Kirsten said get up off the ground and hugged her.

" Kirsten… are you okay?"

" I am now. You better get away before he wakes up."

" Take care." Mia said and ran to the door.

" I don't think so!" Evil Kaiba said as his eyes started to glow. He pointed a finger at Mai and zapped her. Mai exploded into a million pieces.

" Mai!" Kirsten screamed falling to the ground and crying.

Evil Kaiba dragged Kirsten away from where Mai had exploded and put her on the bed.

" Look at me!" Evil Kaiba said making her look into his eyes.

" Why should I you just killed my friend! My best friend!" 

" Look at me." 

Kirsten just sat on the bed crying and finally looked at him straight in the eye.

" Be in me, me in you. Open your mind to me." He said quietly waving his two fingers around in front of her eyes.

She felt dizzy then sat still. 

** I don't have a weak mind so how could this work? **

" You are mine and mine alone… you'll do as I say and never do anything I don't say."

Kirsten tried to listen as much as she could then fainted in his arms. He smiled, 

" Another time then. I think I'll just put you in the bath." He said carrying her to a secret bath and getting people to undress her and put her in.

" Make sure she doesn't drown or you will pay." Evil Kaiba said walking off and starting to undress and go to his bath.

" King Yugi where are we?" Kaiba asked looking around.

" Ancient Egypt Kaiba." King Yugi said smiling.

" Whoa, you mean in the past right?" Yami Yugi said looking around.

" It's the present, the past would've been before man was created." King Yugi said as they pulled up to his palace.

Yugi and Kaiba looked at it in awe. King Yugi made them take a bath and get dressed in proper clothing. Kaiba wearing what Evil Kaiba was wearing and Yugi what King Yugi was wearing. That got most of the slaves mixed up. 

" So how far is this Seto Kaiba's place?" Yami Yugi asked noticing a painting in the wall. It looked like Kirsten wearing a black top and a white skirt with a blue and gold thing on it. 

** Just like my dream. **

" Not to far… what are you looking at Yugi?" King Yugi asked.

" That painting, who is she."

" Kirsten, it's exactly how the Prophecy explained her as. Beautiful, smart with her long blonde and red hair. I feel so bad that I didn't just get her myself."

Kaiba didn't eat for the whole meal and couldn't sleep that night. He just looked outside of his and Yugi's room for the night.

" Kaiba, King Yugi just gave me two maps of the way to get there. And you should've eaten, your going to get hungry by tomorrow."

"I can't knowing that Kirsten isn't safe, it worries me to much. Now knowing this is all the past that she's your Queen and I'm not her King. Is there anything else I need to know?"

" That Evil Kaiba is a Sorcerer."

" So I'm… no wonder she hates him. Once we get back to Domino I'm going to break up with her."

" What?" Yugi exclaimed dropping his map. " You can't do that Kaiba! She'll be heartbroken, and what will Mokuba think?"

" He'll get over it. Trust me, he's my little brother."

Yugi sighed and looked at the floor and picked up the map.

** She will be heartbroken, and she won't even know why. **

" Goodnight Kaiba." Yugi said blowing out a candle and going to sleep.

Kaiba just leaned on a pillar and a tear rolled down his cheek.

** I'm going to miss her. ** Kaiba thought to himself.

Yugi went fast asleep while Kaiba ran with the map in his hands out of the palace.

" How are you feeling, Kirsten?" Evil Kaiba asked looking at Kirsten who was wakening up in the bath naked. She didn't notice it at first put then quickly covered herself up.

** Sicko. **

She smacked his cheek then ran out of the bath drying herself off with what looked like a towel. She found her clothes and quickly put them back on. 

" You're a sick minded creep! I would never want to marry you or be apart of you!" 

" I am not, you are just not used to being exposed." Evil Kaiba grinned happily.

" Yeah right!" Kirsten yelled and noticed it was night.

Evil Kaiba grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the bedroom. He spun her around like they were dancing. He started to hum a lovely tune then looked at her eyes.

** Could they be? Why does she seem hurt? I can tell it doesn't bother her that much… but now she seems… **

Kirsten pushed him away from her and jumped back onto the statue and kept climbing to the top. He of course flew back up to where she was and just smiled.

" I give up!" Kirsten cried out feeling hot tears drench her face.

" What do you mean?" Evil Kaiba asked confused.

" I mean I give up! I give myself up… so just kill me already because I'm in enough pain."

" What kind of pain." Evil Kaiba smiled and brought her full body close to his.

" My heart that's what! It's in pain."

** Good now I can take her heart ring. **

" I was hoping you would say that." He smiled and pushed her closer to him.

" Why? So you can kill me? Please do. It's not like I ever have experienced true love with you anyway! So why should I share it with anyone else."

Yugi woke up and noticed Kaiba was gone with one map. He looked outside and saw one carriage had been gone too.

" He left… I better go too then." Yugi said while writing some stuff down on a piece of paper and putting it on his bed.

Yugi grabbed the map and ran downstairs to a carriage of horses and went to Seto Kaiba's palace.

" That was harsh." Evil Kaiba said with his smiling turning into a frown.

" Well it's the truth. So kill me now please?"

" You will die eventually because I'm going to take your Heart Ring."

" Heart Ring?"

" It's a ring that inside a heart crystal. Once taken people die a long and horrible death. And every person can't live without feelings and this one ring holds it all. And every ring is unique it holds power and once I consume it I will kill the King Yugi."

Kirsten kept holding onto him not saying anything. 

" And before I kill you we'll have a little fun. You can fight with the fighter who will take your ring."

Kirsten sighed to herself, ** At least all the pain and my destiny will be over for me. **

Evil Kaiba floated down with Kirsten still holding him. He kissed her full on the mouth for a long passionate kiss. Kirsten was crying by then, and didn't notice he handed her two Egyptian daggers.

" You'll want these." He said then kissed her again holding her lower body close to his.

He walked away snapping his fingers then sat on an appearing out of thin air chair. 

" Come out Kiloty! It's time, get her heart ring!"

" Sure boss." A young woman with black hair came out of a curtain held two daggers much like Kirsten's. She wore gold armour to protect her breasts and gold skirt-shorts. She wore a gold mask that protected her face. Kirsten looked at her then looked at her locket. 

** I thought you loved me…I thought you would've saved me but… you didn't! **

Kirsten felt angry and somewhat sad. She didn't like to be angry with Seto, but was.

" Ready to fight deary?" Kiloty asked.

" I am." Kirsten said back to her. " But first." 

Kirsten's necklace glowed and she turned into Yami Kirsten.

" Now I am ready." 

Kirsten went into a starting position then ran at her and smoothly attacking her with the daggers. Kiloty was an admirable opponent. She hit Kiloty in the arm then the stomach with the blade.

** I'm coming Kirsten… I'm coming… ** Kaiba thought to himself as her jumped out of the carriage and ran into the palace. Yugi was right behind him by a meter.

" Kaiba!" 

" Yugi?"

" We'll do this together."

Kaiba smiled then they both ran into the palace. They ran right past sleeping guards and many dancing women until they got to the top floor. They saw Kirsten and a woman fighting and Kirsten looked like she was winning. Kaiba saw Evil Kaiba and couldn't help himself. He ran toward him but was stopped by a great force.

Kirsten noticed and didn't smile for she had just gotten stabbed right in the stomach.

" Kirsten!" Yugi screamed running for her but was knocked away by the woman.

" Your heart ring is mine deary." Kiloty brought Kirsten up and shot something at her back and out popped something with a brilliant light. Both Kaiba's stopped fighting and looked at the heart ring's brilliance.

Yugi stared at it and realized what it was.

" Kirsten!"

" Oh my… her heart ring will do me more than good… she bring me more power than anyone!" Evil Kaiba exclaimed dropping Kaiba and grabbed the floating heart ring.

Kirsten got off the ground and looked at Evil Kaiba.

" Thanks, honey… you really do love me don't you?" Evil Kaiba said giving her another passionate kiss on the mouth. Tears streamed down Kirsten's face and Evil Kaiba noticed she was in pain from her tears going onto his cheek.

Yugi was crying and ran toward Evil Kaiba and tried to stop him. And Kaiba just stood there watching.

Yugi was sent backwards into Kaiba who just got back up and watched him macking off on Kirsten.

 Evil Kaiba was doing all the moving and noticed that she wasn't in pain anymore.

" Why aren't you feeling pain?"

" Because I can heal quickly."

" Really? It's a shame that I am going to take your ring. It is the loveliest ring I've ever seen, and it's glowing so much brighter than any I've ever seen. Hey I just noticed something you're wearing a locket. What's in it?"

** She's still wearing the locket? ** Kaiba thought to himself in amazement. He watched her cry even more than he thought she would ever cry.

Evil Kaiba opened the locket then quickly tossed it toward Kaiba.

" It's filled with good, so much! I would've thought better of you Kaiba if you didn't fall for crap called love."

Kirsten took a breath in and punched Evil Kaiba and grabbed her heart ring. She swallowed it back down. And went to go help Yugi up.

" I knew you guys would come for me. Seto, what's the matter?" Kirsten asked wiping her tears away.

" Nothing, can you do what you do on him please?" Kaiba asked.

" But Kaiba, I'm you! Why would you want to destroy me? She still loves you, you know but that stupid Pharaoh they call Yugi he's that stupid girl's King and husband!"

Kaiba grabbed a dagger and stabbed it through Evil Kaiba's heart. Blood gushed out of Evil Kaiba as he cried out in pain. Once he died everyone was sent back to Domino. The circus tent was gone, and the Egyptian clothes were gone. Except Kirsten's daggers and crown.

" Here is your cards and duel system Kirsten." Kaiba said handing back Kirsten's stuff.

" Thanks Seto, oh here's yours Yugi."

Kaiba started walk away from Kirsten looking bitter and sad.

" Seto? What's the matter?" Kirsten asked him coming toward him.

Yugi was right behind Kirsten and knew what was going to happen.

" Kirsten… I'm breaking up with you."

** No! But why, Seto? You just… **

Kirsten held back her tears and just watch Kaiba walk away.

" You're an insensitive creep Seto! I hate you! I don't know how anyone could love… you." Kirsten screamed at him crying but that made Kaiba break out into a run then a sprint. Kirsten fell to her knees and cried with Yugi telling her it was going to be all right.

** I knew it would happen anyway! I knew he was just using me! **

  


Heartbreak Hotel

It started rain and snow in the park with Kirsten just sitting on the ground watching Kaiba run away from her. 

** I loved you Seto! How could I ever fall for you? ** 

" Kirsten what are you going to do now?"

" I'm going to stay at the Heartbreak Hotel."

" Heartbreak Hotel?" 

" Anybody who will want to take care of me for a few days. I wish I had a phone I'd call Mai." Kirsten said sobbing in the rain remembering how she danced in the rain and Kaiba coming to her rescue with his jacket and umbrella.

" You could come to my house until you want." Yugi said holding out his hand.

" Thanks Yugi. You're a great…"

** He's the Pharaoh… **

"Pal." Kirsten said cracking a smile.

Kirsten grabbed Yugi's hand and got up and walked for Yugi's house. They finally got there and there was Yugi's grandpa standing there with a towel.

" Yugi I made… Kirsten?" Grandpa was amazed to see her at Yugi's house.

" Grandpa can you go get her a bowl of ice cream and get her some hot chocolate I'll get her a towel." Yugi whispered into Grandpa's ear.

Grandpa nodded and Yugi quickly got her a towel. He handed Kirsten the towel, taking it without saying or making an expression. Yugi led her to the couch and let her sit there with the towel rapped around her. Yugi quickly changed out of his clothes and put on some new ones.

" Here you go Kirsten." Grandpa said setting down a bowl of ice cream and some hot chocolate.

" Thank you. May I please use your phone?" Kirsten asked getting up.

" Uh, sure it's right there." Grandpa said pointing to the phone in the kitchen.

Grandpa walked to Yugi and finally asked, " What is going on?"

" Kaiba… well I don't know how to say this… but."

" He broke her heart?" Grandpa asked.

" Yeah… right on Christmas too."

" That's too bad."

" Hi Mai?"

" Hey Kirsten, what's up?" Mai asked cheerfully.

Kirsten started to cry then broke out a sob.

" Kirsten? What's the matter?"

" He… Seto…Kaiba well he…"

" Did he dump you?" Mai asked losing her cheerfulness.

" Yes." Kirsten said letting out a small squeak.

" Honey… where are you?"

" I'm at Yugi's."

" I'll be right over…"

" Thanks… bye Mai."

" Bye hon."

Kirsten hung up the phone and went to go sit on the couch and sip at her hot chocolate. Yugi and Grandpa finally sat down when Kirsten started to cry again.

" Here Kirsten." Yugi said handing her a Kleenex box.

" I'm going to need two." Kirsten said with a serious face.

" Oh here." Grandpa said grabbing one from behind him and handing it to Kirsten.

" Hi Mrs. Shen?"

" Hello, may I ask who this is?"

" This is Kirsten's best friend, Mai."

" Oh hi Mai. What can I do you for?"

" I'm going to give you the 411 here lady… your daughter has being going out with Seto Kaiba since you last saw her. And recently just today on Christmas he dumped her for no reason that we know of."

" Kirsten? My Kirsten got dumped by a millionaire? I feel sorry more for Kaiba more than her."

" What do you mean by that?"

" I feel sorry that he doesn't have my daughter anymore. It's his loss. How is she doing Mai?"

" Judging that she was actually crying on the phone I'd say it was bad." Mai replied getting on her coat and mitts. 

" My god… I think I should get back home knowing her she's not going to be wanting to go back to see him for awhile." 

" Well I got to go Mrs. Shen. Bye."

" Bye Mai and thanks."

They both hung up the phone and Mai hurried over to Yugi's.

By a half and hour Kirsten hadn't touched her ice cream and the house was dead silent. 

** What did I do wrong? **

" Yugi I got to go back and get my stuff from his house and drop it off at my house. I'll just get my car at my mom's house."

" Do you want me to come with you?" Yugi asked.

" Please?" Kirsten asked.

" Sure, Grandpa we'll be right back."

" Bye you two."

Kirsten walked out into the rain and snow and ran to her house, which was a block from Yugi's house.

They finally got there and Kirsten unlocked the door let her and Yugi in.

" Well this is my very vacant home. Welcome to it." Kirsten smiled sadly and noticed that they still hadn't set all the painting and garlands up. 

" I'm just going to change, feel free to look around."

" Okay." Yugi said going to look around while Kirsten went up some stairs to her room drying her hair and changing into some dry clothes. She put on a black long sleeved shirt and put on a vest that looked much like Yugi's. She put on her black skater pants and put on her boots. She grabbed her coat and went back downstairs to Yugi.

" Wow, is that you?" Yugi asked looking at a painting.

" Yeah. I painted it too."

" Wow. That's amazing."

" Thanks, that makes me feel so much better."

" No problem, Kirsten." Yugi said smiling.

They walked into the garage and saw a blue Ferrari.

" Is this yours?" Yugi asked.

" Oh yeah… I make a lot of money from my paintings. So I bought this car."

They hopped in and drove away to Kaiba's house.

" Seto!" Mokuba cried.

" Hey Mokuba, how are you?"

" I'm okay. Where's Kirsten?" Mokuba asked looking around for her.

At that moment the doorbell rang.

Mokuba ran to the door and saw Kirsten and Yugi.

" Kirsten!" Mokuba said hugging her waist. " I was so worried."

Kirsten held back tears and fighting not to say anything stupid to him.

" I'm only here for one reason Mokuba… I've come for my stuff."

" What? Why?" He asked looking around for Kaiba.

" I don't want to do this Mokuba… I really don't." Kirsten said and started to cry.

" Do what? Why? Are you leaving us?"

Kirsten quickly looked away trying to hide her tears.

" Kirsten, please don't cry."

" I'm sorry Mokuba… I just need to get my stuff." Kirsten said running past Mokuba still crying.

She ran to her room and quickly packed everything up in her suitcases. She packed away her Christmas stuff and left taking everything that they gave her. She took her robe, her towels, and her toothbrush. She looked at the mistletoe and cried a little more. Kaiba was standing there looking at the floor feeling ashamed. And Kirsten could feel it. She looked around the room and noticed that it smelled like her. She dropped her perfume and didn't bother to pick it up. She also didn't notice that she had left her hairbrush. Kaiba tried to stop her by moving in her way.

" Please Seto." Kirsten sobbed desperately. He moved out of her way and started to cry.

** I'm sorry. **

Kirsten ran with her suitcases packed to the brim and ran out the door putting her stuff in the trunk.

" Kirsten!" Mokuba cried while she and Yugi drove off. He could still see her tears.

Mokuba breathed hard and with that came a fury of anger. Kaiba was standing behind him with tears streaming down his face.

" What happened? What did you do?" Mokuba screamed.

" I let her go."

" You dumped her?"

" I didn't mean…"

" Why would you dump her? She was the best thing in your life! She made you the life of the party and she… you broke her heart."

" I know." Kaiba said still looking way from Mokuba.

" So what? It's not like you had feelings, you don't care if you broke her heart! I am beginning to wonder how she loved you." Mokuba screamed and ran to his room.

"Mokuba…" 

Kirsten was almost crying the whole way and parked the car in front of Yugi's house.

" Kirsten…"

" I wish I hadn't of done that to Mokuba… I feel even worse!" Kirsten cried hitting her head on the steering wheel.

Yugi felt bad for her…he saw what she had partly been through with Evil Kaiba.

" Let's go inside okay?"

" Do you have any ice cream sandwiches?"

" Yeah."

" Good. I'll pay you for the box."

" Okay." Yugi said a little confused.

They both went inside and found Mai in talking with Yugi's Grandpa.

" Hey Grandpa, can you get the ice cream sandwiches quick?"

" Yes what for? Oh… I'll get them right away."

Mai stood up and hugged Kirsten who was still crying.

" Kirsten, you look awful."

" That makes me feel so much better, Mai."

" No I didn't mean it that way… I meant you didn't sound so bad on the phone."

" Here's some ice cream sandwiches, Kirsten." Yugi said giving her the box.

" Here Gramps…" Kirsten said handing him a twenty-dollar bill. " Keep the change."

Grandpa looked confused but smiled slightly. Mai kept hugging Kirsten and wouldn't let go. Kirsten just sat there already done one Kleenex box and eating the last ice cream sandwich.

" I feel much better."

" Liar." Mai said still hugging her.

" I know…I'm crappy liar."

" Yes you are." Yugi said agreeing with Mai.

" Kirsten why were you crying harder then you did on the phone?" Grandpa asked.

Kirsten looked at Grandpa and quickly grabbed a Kleenex blowing her nose.

" Mokuba…" Kirsten said and a tear rolled down her cheek and quickly got up.

" I think I'll go home now, I think I'll just sleep the rest of the night away."

" Yeah right." Mai said rolling her eyes.

" I'm serious this time."

" Why don't you come to my house tonight?" Mai asked still holding onto her.

" I'm sorry Mai but I think I just really want to go home."

" Are you sure?"

" Yeah… I'm sure. If anything bad happens I'll call or you'll hear me scream okay Yugi." Kirsten smiled slightly then walked to the door with her coat on and walked out the door.

" Something's going to happen." Mai said to Yugi.

"I know… I can feel it."

" Yugi why don't you stick around her house with Joey and Tristan for a while?" Mai said.

" Sure."

Kirsten got her stuff out of the trunk and went into the house from the garage. She locked the garage door and ran up to her room with her suitcases. She unpacked everything ad put stuff back into her dresser. Once she was done she fell onto her bed crying.

** What did I do? I bet it's because I let Evil Kaiba kiss me so much. I don't blame him. But I loved Seto… it's all my fault. ** Kirsten turned her head and cried in her pillow and ended with a few sobs. She got up and walked downstairs and headed to the living room. She popped in a movie and went to the kitchen to make something to eat. She got fed up with trying to make stuff and grabbed some more ice cream sandwiches and went back into the living room. She turned off the T.V. not feeling satisfied with anything and sat on the couch staring at the ceiling. Kirsten heard some knocks at the door and finally noticed it was dark, still raining and snowing. She opened the door to see Mokuba.

" Mokuba?" Kirsten asked

" Kirsten…" Mokuba cried and hugged her waist as usual.

Mokuba was soaked to the brim.

" Here put this blanket on… and I'll make you some hot chocolate."

" Thanks."

Kirsten briskly walked to the kitchen and boiled some water and got a big mug and put some hot chocolate power in. The water was finally boiled and was poured into the mug added by some marshmallows.

" Here you go." Kirsten said handing it Mokuba who was shivering.

" Wow… this taste so much better than what the chef's make. It's like magic." Mokuba said while sipping it.

" Thank you. Mokuba why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your brother?" Kirsten asked quickly rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't crying.

" He broke your heart and he knows it… I know it."

" I'd rather not talk about it Mokuba." Kirsten said turning her face away from him.

" But Kirsten… I got mad at him, especially since you were perfect for him."

Kirsten ran into the dinning room and grabbed a Kleenex box and blew her nose.

" Please Mokuba… I beg you… don't."

" Sorry Kirsten… I also forgot a present for you. Since Seto got you a locket I got one too but it just has a picture of me. I thought it looked better than the one Seto gave to you." Mokuba said giving her a gold heart locket that had her initials engraved on the front. She opened it and found a picture of Mokuba and her smiling together. Kirsten smiled.

" Thank you so much Mokuba… I'll treasure it forever."

Kirsten heard another knock on the door and jumped slightly.

" I have no idea who it is. I think I'll look through the peephole." Kirsten said to Mokuba who wanted to see.

" Want to see?" Kirsten asked.

" Yeah." 

Kirsten lifted up Mokuba to the peephole and gasped.

" Seto's here!"

" I'm not here then am I?" Kirsten said trying to hide until she could feel Seto's eyes on her from a door window. She sighed then opened the door covering her face with a hoody.

" Kirsten…"

" He's right here." Kirsten said moving Mokuba in front of her.

" Mokuba?" Kaiba looked shocked to the bone.

" Bye Kirsten." 

" Bye Mokuba." Kirsten said sniffing then about to slam the door but Kaiba caught it.

" Kirsten please…"

" Seto… she doesn't want to talk to you right now." Mokuba said pulling at his jacket.

" Seto please just… go."

" Kirsten hear me out…"

" I'm sorry Seto… but…" Kirsten's words got caught in her throat as she started to cry.

" Kirsten please…" Kaiba said touching her shoulder.

Kirsten jerked forward away from him. She went into the living room and got the Kleenex box and started to blow her nose.

" Kirsten you have to understand this day has been really rough for me the most."

" Oh really?" Kirsten asked turning around taking the hoody away from her face. 

" Let me tell you something Seto, I was kidnapped, harassed, almost died, and had to kiss Evil you… also he saw me naked and then I find out that you are a Sorcerer and Yugi's my future husband? Don't you freaking tell me you had a rough day Seto Kaiba!" Kirsten yelled making Kaiba back out.

" So that's what happened?" Mokuba asked. " Where were you when she was being harassed?"

" Mokuba… shh…"

" Seto! God don't even look at me like that! You're… all you did was use me… I finally see that… you used me… and oh my god was evil you terrible! He tried to kill me… what do you have to show for any of this? Did you get stabbed in the stomach? Get your heart ring sucked out of you? Did you get harassed? Did someone you didn't like see you naked? Let's here it Seto! What's the word?" Kirsten asked outside in the rain and snow not wearing a coat.

" Kirsten… I was mad that I wasn't there to get you out of that mess! I'm mad because you saved me the first time and that you're Yugi's wife! And then I found out I'm a Sorcerer, and that I wasn't going to be with you, and I was scared that I would hurt you. I never used you for anything." Kaiba said stepping toward her.

Yugi, Tristan and Joey all popped out of the bushes and ran to stand in front of Kirsten.

" That's enough Kaiba." Yami Yugi barked at Kaiba.

" Yeah go back home!" Joey yelled.

" Kirsten!" Mokuba cried and ran to her. Kirsten knelt down in the rain and snow and hugged him crying.

" I'm sorry but you have to go with him…" Kirsten whispered.

" I'm sorry too Kirsten." Mokuba cried letting go and walking back to Kaiba's car. Kaiba was already in with his head on the steering wheel and slightly crying.

Kirsten sat in the rain and snow and kept crying with Yugi comforting her as much as possible. Kirsten got up and stared at Kaiba's car that was getting smaller.

" I could've handled it Yugi! You didn't need to help me." Kirsten said turning around and facing her house.

Yugi just stared at Kirsten shocked and confused. Kirsten walked up the steps without looking back then noticed she had something in her mailbox. She grabbed the envelope and noticed Kaiba's writing. She pushed it into her pocket then turned to Yugi, Joey and Tristan. She motioned her head to the door and walked in with them following her.

" Go sit on the couch in the living room I'll get some towels and more blankets." Kirsten said walking upstairs. Yugi and the boys sat on the black leather couches and looked around the living room.

" She wasn't kidding when she moved here, there's still boxes everywhere." Tristan said.

Kirsten ran down the stairs with some towels and blankets and quickly threw them and ran back upstairs.

" She is very strange and why did Kaiba say that she was going to marry you?"

" It's a long story and I better not explain it here."

" Right, hey she must've been watching something." Joey said looking at a movie cover.

Kirsten took the envelope out and put it on her dresser debating whether to read it or not until she was ready. She finally decided not to read it until she was ready and quickly dried her hair and threw off her wet clothes and put on some other ones. Putting on a black hoody with some baggy denim jeans. She walked downstairs to the living room and sat beside Yugi who was laughing at Joey and Tristan.

" What are you guys doing?" Kirsten asked watching Joey and Tristan try and beat the crap out of each other.

" He took my necklace with me even noticing." Joey said smacking Tristan's head then grabbed the necklace and jumped off the couch and hiding behind Yugi and Kirsten's couch.

" So much for being aware." Tristan snickered.

Kirsten shook her head smiling then faded she went to the T.V. and played the movie again.

" Help yourself to food in the freezer. If you touch my ice cream sandwiches though you'll die." 

" She's scary…" Joey said backing away from Kirsten looking seriously serious.

Kirsten laughed then started to watch the movie. Yugi was getting really grossed out by how much blood was in this movie. People were blowing up and dieing gruesome deaths.

" Kirsten why do you watch this stuff?" 

" I don't know I guess I'm just in the mood, also because so many lives have been killed during my mothers job it doesn't bother me anymore." Kirsten said eating another ice cream sandwich she got from the freezer. Joey and Tristan were eating some freezie's and Yugi just sat there trying not to throw up. The movie finally ended when the lights turned out.

" Hey! Joey did you turn off the lights?" Tristan asked snickering.

" No, Yugi was it you?"

" How could it be me? Why would I do such a stupid prank?"

" I'll find us some flashlights." Kirsten said getting off the couch and walked upstairs rummaging through boxes.

She went into a walkthrough closet and rummaged some more feeling something on her shoulder. She didn't turn around or anything and just assumed it was one of the guys doing something stupid. She closed her eyes and tried to think of who it felt like.

" Shadi?" Kirsten asked turning around seeing Shadi dimly.

" I'm sorry that I didn't tell you." Shadi said helping Kirsten look for flashlights.

" What about Seto?"

" Yes… I really am sorry my Queen."

" Don't be… after what I had been through in Ancient Egypt I don't think anyone could hurt my emotions or heart anymore."

" Are you sure about that?"

" No. I could give you a list but that would take up my time."

" So you know that Yugi is your husband?"

" Think of it this way Shadi, I didn't ever say 'Yes' to anything yet." Kirsten said taking out two flashlights from a box and started to walk down the stairs giving them to Yugi and Joey. Shadi was still right behind her and Yugi finally saw him again.

" Hello Yugi." Shadi said smiling.

" You… you're from the tournament at Pegasus' castle."

" Yes he is. His name is Shadi. Shadi you better go I'll talk to you later."

" Yes my Queen."

" Stop calling me that… I'll smack you." Kirsten said smiling.

Shadi disappeared back into the darkness.

" How'd he get in here?"

" Magic." Kirsten said raising one eyebrow.

Joey didn't show Tristan the flashlight and spooked him with it.

" Ha! That's for taking my necklace!" Joey laughed at Tristan who was on his butt scared half to death. 

Yugi and Kirsten went down to the basement to find the breakers. They found the electric box on the wall and opened it up.

" Odd… they've all been turned off… it was probably Shadi." Kirsten said flicking them all on. The lights all came on accept for the basement lights because there was no bulbs down there. Kirsten looked around the basement hoping not to find anything spooky and a spider.

" Hey Yugi, what are you thinking right now?" Kirsten asked him still looking for any creepies.

" What you can't read my mind."

" No… I can only tell by emotions and the healing powers."

" Nothing much I guess I feel bad because it's like my fault that you guys broke up only because you married me in the past and you're supposedly to marry me in the future too."

Kirsten was shocked that, that was on his mind. That it was his fault…

" It's not your fault Yugi… I know that for sure but there could be lots of reasons for why he broke up with me. What the hey?" Kirsten said looking at the stairs where Joey and Tristan were standing looking a little odd.

" Hey you two what's the matter?" Yugi asked coming toward them.

" Someone's in your house, Kirsten."

" Someone's in my house?" Kirsten said taking a deep breath then walked past the three boys and went upstairs noticing the lights were off again.

" Hello?" Kirsten asked looking around and walking toward the door noticing it was wide open.

" Give me your millennium item!" A voice yelled knocking Kirsten over.

" What? No way!" Kirsten said scampering back down the stairs and grabbing the two flashlights.

" Did you hear that? It sounded like Bakura."  Yugi said while Kirsten went back up. Her necklace started to glow much like Yugi and Bakura's millennium item. 

" Ah a tomb robber, how many times has your soul been locked away?"

" Many times but I come back every time."

" Why do want this one?" Yami Kirsten asked pointing at her necklace.

" So I can be all powerful." Evil Bakura said smiling and came closer to Kirsten who looked harmless.

" Even if you did have my necklace you couldn't get it off my head." Kirsten said walking closer to him.

" Really? Why would that be I wonder?" 

" Because it just does." Kirsten said kicking him then smacked a flashlight over his head.

Evil Bakura fell to the floor and changed back to normal Bakura. The lights went back on and Yugi and his buddies came up from the stairs.

" Did you kill him?"

" No. I just hit his head with the flashlight." Yami Kirsten said pulling up Bakura.

" What happened?" Bakura asked.

" Nothing much you were just trying to steal my millennium item."

" I was? How could I, I don't even know you." Bakura said rubbing his head.

" Bakura… your evil spirit has returned."

" Again?"

" I think I missed something… I really don't want to know. Okay you guys I'm going to bed that means you have to go home." Kirsten said trying to push them out.

" No… Kirsten! Kaiba could come back and we want to help you."

" The only places to sleep are my room, my mom's room, the guest room and in the living room." Kirsten said shaking her head.

" Yugi I'll talk to you later… I think my parent's might freak once I get home." Bakura said rubbing his head.

" Nice meeting you." Kirsten said waving.

" Yeah, whoever you are. Bye guys." Bakura said rubbing his head more and walking out the door.

" You guys really don't need to stay here."

" But we want to, Mai said she would be over too really soon."

" What does it look like, I'm holding a party?" Kirsten asked walking upstairs.

" What are you doing?" Tristan asked.

" I'm going to have a shower… don't get any ideas either." Kirsten said walking into her room grabbing a towel. " I'll set your beds up later go pick out a movie and watch it." 

" Fine be me." Joey said smiling and running to a huge box piled with movies.

Kaiba and Mokuba didn't talk the whole way going home, all they did was sniff back and forth. Kaiba leaned on one arm and kept driving through the rain and snow.

** Odd weather. **

" Mokuba you have to understand what she and I have been through." Kaiba said after a while.

" Stop disturbing the silence." Mokuba snapped and kept looking out the window.

" Mokuba… I never said I didn't stop loving her…"

" Then go back and get her!" Mokuba yelled looking at Kaiba with his eyes teary.

" I can't." Kaiba said sniffing.

" You guys would've been a good couple if you didn't toss her like that." 

" I didn't mean… I was scared."

" What the fact that you're a Sorcerer? Tell me did you ever hurt her at all when you guys were dating."

" Not physically or emotionally I think."

" Well there you go! You're not dangerous Seto. Just go tell her that!" 

" I did… in a letter I left in her mail box." 

" My gosh… you couldn't have just told her that first before you got offended could you?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba wasn't offended, he was hurt that in the past he was a bad boy and treated Kirsten like dirt. He was mad at himself for the most part that he couldn't save her in the nick of time, or that she was harassed and got her heart ring taken from her body. He was mad that he wouldn't be able to be with her for the rest of his life because he was the Sorcerer and she was the Queen the Wife of Yugi. 

** I should've just talked to her about it before I broke up with her. Then maybe this wouldn't have happened. We've been going out since April. **

Kirsten quickly undressed her self and hopped into the shower. The hot water flowed down her back making her shiver. She quickly washed up and got out of the shower. She put on her robe and walked across the hall to her room. She got dressed in her pyjamas then finally noticed that she didn't have her brush.

** I hope I didn't leave it there. **

After a half an hour of looking she picked up her blue phone in her room and dialled Kaiba's number.

The telephone started to ring continuously until Kaiba had enough and picked up the cordless phone.

" Hello?" Kaiba asked.

" Seto?"

" Kirsten? Are you…. What do you want?" 

" Seto, is uh… my hairbrush there in the room?"

" Hold on I'll check." Kaiba said walking to Kirsten's old room.

The phone was dead silent and all he could hear was Kirsten sniffling.

" Kirsten… I feel bad for… what I did. And I'm sorry."

Kirsten didn't speak she just quickly sat down on her bed so she wouldn't fall down and cry.

" Seto… please don't I'm already in enough pain… whatever you're going to say isn't going to help." Kirsten said taking a deep breath and letting out a little sob.

" I'm sorry… how are you feeling? I want to know how much of a creep I am." Kaiba said picking up her brush and looking at it.

" You're not a creep…I still like you but you hurt me deep… I know you were afraid of hurting me but you have only hurt me by breaking my heart. You are the kindest person I know Seto so I wonder to myself what I did to make you like that?" Kirsten said picking up a Kleenex box and wiped her tears.

" Seto? Are you still there."

" I am… you did nothing… it hurt me so bad that Evil me was doing those things to you so I thought it was I who had done those things to you."

" If it was I wouldn't have been able to punch him all the time. So it wasn't me?"

" No… Kirsten I know you can't forgive me but I love you still… Kirsten?"

" Is my hairbrush there?" Kirsten said letting all her tears out, it seemed like she was in pain and agony when she tried to breath.

" Yeah… do you want me to drop it off?" Kaiba asked trying to hold his tears back.

" No… I'll be there to pick it up soon, just don't look at my hair." Kirsten said trying to laugh.

" Okay I'll be waiting, Kirsten."

" Bye."

" Bye."

  


New Attacker

Kirsten walked down the stairs wearing her hoody and her pyjama bottoms. She quickly put on her boots and went into the garage without anyone noticing. She started the car and took off. She drove fast, moving the clutch fast and smoothly. She had finally gotten to Kaiba's. She left her car on and knocked at the door. Kaiba quickly opened it with his eyes red and his face was wet. 

" Hey." Kirsten said hiding her face with her hoody.

" Hey, here's your brush and I found your perfume on the floor."

" Thanks. Is Mokuba in bed yet?"

" Yeah."

" Can I quickly see him, please?"

It felt so odd for Kirsten to be saying that, she would always give him a goodnight kiss and tucked him in before he went to bed.

" Sure, are you going to…?"

" Give him his goodnight kiss and tuck him in." Kirsten said looking down still not showing her face. She went in the house and quickly took off her boots and walked briskly to Mokuba's room. He was tossing and turning and kept saying Kirsten's name. Kaiba was right behind her… watching.

Kirsten kissed his forehead and tucked his sheets under his bed. She stared at him for a minute or two but then got up before she would start to cry. Kaiba handed her, her brush and perfume. 

" Kirsten…"

" Yes?"

" By any chance are you wanting the locket back, I would understand if you didn't."

" I do actually, I know Mokuba gave me his but I would still like it." Kirsten said with her back turned to him and held her arm out to Kaiba's outstretched hand. Their hands touched and Kirsten quickly jerked away with the locket in her hand.

" Bye." Kirsten cried and quickly ran to put on her shoes and ran out the door.

** You have no idea how much this hurt's me Kirsten. I hope you read or find the letter soon. **

Kirsten hopped in the car and quickly drove away. She didn't go directly to her house though; first she stopped at a gas station and bought two boxes of ice cream sandwiches. Then she went to the park were the tent had been. She stood by the chopper then leaned on it looking up. The rain had finally stopped and kept snowing. She blinked to get some snowflakes out of her eyes then found her daggers and the crown next to her feet. She kicked the crown angrily and picked it up along with the daggers and drove as close to the ocean as she could.

** Evil Kaiba had touched this and I don't want it. This never would've happened if I didn't go searching for the magic. ** She held the snake crown and tossed it into the ocean not caring about it.

She hopped back into her car and headed to the gas station again and picked up another two boxes.

After she had gotten another two boxes she head home. She opened the garage and parked the car and turned off the engine. She quietly walked back up to her room and brushed her hair and put it in a low ponytail. She walked downstairs and put the three ice cream sandwich boxes into the freezer.

She went into the living room and saw them still watching a movie. She sat next to Yugi and kept eating her ice cream sandwiches.

" Are you going to be okay? You know you get fat with those." Yugi said looking at Kirsten. Kirsten turned around hearing a knock at the door.

" For crying out loud it's late go away!" Kirsten yelled at the door while walking toward it. Mai came in still wearing her close with a sleeping bag and a suitcase.

" Sorry I'm late but I had to clean before I came. Do you have ice cream?"

" Sandwiches." Kirsten said shrugging.

" Good I need some."

" Why?" Kirsten asked quietly and got her some ice cream sandwiches out of the freezer.

" It's regarding Joey, wait I can't tell you here he's in the other room isn't he?"

" Yeah."

" Let's go upstairs." Mai said grabbing the whole box and running up to Kirsten's room and sat on her bed looking around.

Kirsten closed the door and turned to Mai who looked seriously stressed.

" So?" Kirsten asked.

" Well I thought about what you said about me liking Joey and I think you're right."

" Okay, and?"

" Well what if he doesn't like me?"

" How can you even ask that question when I just got dumped?"

Mai and Kirsten talked the whole night and slept until 1:00 in the afternoon.

Kirsten had finally gotten over Kaiba but not fully, like she said she still loved him and would never forget the way he treated her. She spent a lot of time with Mokuba and with Yugi and his buds. They all became like the Scooby Gang.

Over a period of time Kirsten and Kaiba started to hang out again but as friends and doing what friends do but whenever Kirsten mentioned Yugi he would get a little jealous. Kirsten's mother also came back and started the dance academy and Kirsten was a junior dance teacher teaching young children about four years old.

" Hey Yugi," Kirsten said running up to Yugi in her school uniform.

" Hey Kirsten, how are your school year end exams coming."

" Well I finished science today and I got the top mark also on the math one yesterday I was at the top of the class again."

" I wish I could say the same for me."

" Don't worry Yugi, you will pass."

" I hope so. So how are things with your mom going?"

" She's been acting a little strange, also I was trying to find my boots in her room because she was borrowing them and I found something." Kirsten said taking a small picture out of her pocket.

" Who are they?" Yugi asked studying the picture.

" I don't know… I knew my mom loves watching people being chopped in half but I didn't think she would have any pictures of it. Also the girl sort of looks like her and that guy doesn't even look like my father. I thought maybe they did a play but it looks like they were using real magic in this picture."

The had a blue and purple haired lady who was ripping a guys guts out of his stomach and started to eat them. Also it had a man with strange eyes behind her who looked like he was giving orders. 

" I think it was from a magazine." Yugi suggested.

" I think you might be right but I don't understand why she would want such a gruesome picture." Kirsten shrugged then put the picture back into her pocket.

" Kelly!"

" Yes Shilomok?" Kirsten's mom asked turning around her a black suit.

" Have you found the queen?"

" Yes, she's been right under our noses the hole time. We shall get the necklace Shilomok."

" Good, who is our next target?"

" Kirsten Shen sir, the daughter of me… not my real daughter though."

" Good, good. So you haven't told her yet?"

" No Sir. She knows nothing about how her real father died and how the other one was just a decoy."

" Good, now play it cool and don't attack until I say."

" You are shrouded in mystery Shilowok."

" That's the way I like to keep it, also we still need to find the Pharaoh too, if those two let loose of their powers at the same time when we take over this planet our work for the Dark Chaos, darkness will be doomed."

" Yes Shilowok, I will find the Pharaoh. But I believe I already have, two of Kirsten's friends all have millennium items. So I shall check them first then her."

" Good, be gone then Kelly."

" Yes Sir."

Kirsten's mom walked out of the basement stepping out through a space portal and went up the stairs in some jeans and a white blouse.

" So Yugi…um… are you and Téa going out yet?" Kirsten asked turning her head away.

" I've never really given the thought…"

** She's getting at something I know it. She probably wants us to start going out, which I'm very scared if she asks. **

" Cool, I think you and her should go out. I know Seto and I might give it another chance."

" What?" Yugi exclaimed.

" Do you have a problem with that?' Kirsten asked.

** I thought she was over it… I thought she had changed. **

" No it's just that, I thought you were over Kaiba."

" What makes you think that?" Kirsten asked looking at the sky and started to get a little nervous.

" Well I just thought… never mind. Have you noticed that Joey has been acting strange lately?"

" Yes and I know why."

" Why?" Yugi asked looking at Kirsten.

" He just recently got a picture of Mai and keeps it in his leather wallet. He looks at it whenever Mai isn't in his class. Also he's trying to think of a way to ask her out."

"Really? Wow, Joey must be really love struck."

" Or Mai worked her charm really well." Kirsten giggled.

" So Kirsten my grandpa wanted you to come over for supper tonight to talk about your new strategies and the new cards your mom got you."

" Oh yeah… well about that, I can't tonight."

" Wha… Why?" Yugi asked stopping.

Kirsten looked back at him and looked at the ground.

" Well there's some guy coming over to my mom's house and she wants me to meet him also I have to study." 

" I hope grandpa will understand, well I gotta go. See you later Kirsten!" Yugi said running.

" Bye Yugi, call okay?" Kirsten said turning right and walked to her house. A black limo was in front of her house. Kirsten looked at the car and noticed the license plate that said KAIBA.

Kirsten rolled her eyes then walked into the house, Kaiba stood in the kitchen talking to her mom. Kirsten sneaked up the stairs before they could see her or hear her.

** What is he doing here? I told him I would meet him at his house. **

Kirsten quickly changed out of her school uniform. She didn't like wearing the girls uniform at the gang's school so she wore the boys uniform her way. She stripped down and quickly put on a black tank top and her black pants. She didn't feel like putting on her make up and brushed her hair and put it into a ponytail. She still wore the locket that Kaiba and Mokuba gave her. She put on her black-heeled boots and noticed that it was starting to get dark. She put on her black leather trench coat and opened her window. She heard Kaiba walk out the door and jumped out her window landing on her feet she walked toward Kaiba who was opening his door. She tapped his shoulder and stood there with her arms crossed. Kaiba whirled around and saw Kirsten almost glaring at him.

" What were you doing in there?" Kirsten asked coming closer to Kaiba as he backed against the car.

" Well I thought I would get you once you got home from school."

" Right."

" How come it's dark? Isn't it a little early?" Kaiba asked looking around as the street lamps lit up.

" Something's up at the school."

" Are you sure?" Kaiba asked.

" Yeah, I heard there's a cult going on there. Also I can sense some strong magic from the school."

" You know you are starting to look a little…" Kaiba said looking at Kirsten right in the eyes.

" Scary right?" Kirsten said looking down from his eyes and noticed that he was starting to get a little excited. Kirsten smiled then looked back up at Kaiba.

" Seto, please keep that under control and let's get going to your house to get the bikes."

Seto looked down and started blush and rubbed his head.

" Here get in." Kaiba said pushing Kirsten into the limo.

Kirsten sat down on the comfy chair and kept smiling to herself.

** His emotions are bouncing everywhere and mostly at me. I know he thinks I'm sexy. **

They finally got to Kaiba's house and finally noticed it was really dark from the school. Kaiba dressed in a black t-shirt and black pants. Over his shirt he wore a black leather trench coat, and put on some black boots. 

Kirsten waited in the garage for him and felt some magic pulsing from his walls.

** It's begun for Seto. His magic ability is getting stronger. It's a good thing he's on the good side. ** 

Kaiba stepped into the garage and looked at Kirsten with two keys in his hand. 

" Are you ready?" Kirsten asked.

" If you are, this is the fourth time this week. So Basically I'm a little nervous still." Kaiba said tossing Kirsten a key.

Kirsten caught it then grabbed a black sheet off of a black motorcycle. Kirsten popped the key into the ignition and revved the engine. She grabbed a black helmet from the rack near Kaiba and buckled it up and sat on the bike. Kaiba did the same and opened the garage door to a back road behind the mansion. Kirsten and Kaiba kicked up the kickstand and took off to the school.

"Shilomok, one boy is here in the school. I think we should attack."

" I give you permission Kelly. Is the magic roaming in the school now?" Shilomok asked.

" Yes it is Shilomok. I must go now." Kelly said snapping her fingers and turned into a blue woman wearing a black leather suit almost showing most of chest off. She wore leather pants and the top connected to the pants and showed off her back and most of her neck. Her hair was black and long and put into a ponytail. She walked into the school and went closer to where Bakura was studying in the library.

" I hope we're not going to be late this time." Kirsten said into a little microphone in her helmet.

" It's not my fault Mokuba wanted to come with us."

" Yeah that's it." Kirsten said smiling.

They finally got to the school and noticed a lot of students were in there.

" What are we going to do if they are all in there? They can't see our faces remember." Kirsten said taking her helmet off and put the kickstand down.

" Here I recently made this." Kaiba said handing her a watch.

" What's this Seto?" Kirsten asked putting it on.

" It changes how you look to people."

" God please don't make me look ugly." Kirsten said pushing the button.

" Don't worry Kirsten I made it so you won't look ugly." Kaiba said snickering.

" You did do something didn't you?" Kirsten asked taking out a mirror from her pocket and looked at herself.

" Oh my god… I look so beautiful." Kirsten said smiling.

" Hey look I look like the guy I created on the computer."

Kaiba's hair was now black much like Kirsten's and he had some stubble and a goatee. He wore sunglasses and one ear was pierced.

" Ooh someone looks sexy." Kirsten said looking at her body to see if Kaiba did anything sick.

He hair was black and had blonde streaks. He lips were red and she had a super model face and body.

Kaiba smiled and looked her up and down too, " I think I just prefer you."

Kirsten took some sunglasses out and put them on her face. 

" Good to know I don't need to change."

Kirsten and Kaiba walked into the school checking for anything unusual, until they heard a scream.

" That sounds like Bakura." Kirsten said shaking and almost falling onto the floor.

" Kirsten what's the, Oh my god… I can feel it too. The Magic… it's strong." Kaiba said grasping Kirsten and pulled her up. 

Kirsten felt the wall like they were speaking to her and started to run. 

** It's coming from the library. **

Kaiba followed her to the library and felt that the door had magic all around it.

" Don't touch it!" Kaiba shouted as Kirsten grabbed the doorknob and felt 1000 volts rush through her body. Kirsten screamed out in pain and tried to let go of the door but couldn't.

" Grandpa I just realized I left something at the school I'll be back." Yugi said running out the door and ran to the school.

** I felt a huge shock run through my body. It must be Kirsten, I feel like she herself is tugging me to the school. **

Yugi ran to the school quickly and ran through the school.

Kirsten watched had malfunctioned and broke into a million pieces.

" Seto! Do a spell! Hurry! It hurts!" Kirsten screamed feeling more energy enter into her.

Kaiba held out his hands and brought them close to Kirsten stabilizing her energy and giving her more power. Kaiba also started to feel the volts but while he was holding onto Kirsten he could feel that she kept healing him. Kirsten and Kaiba started to glow brightly. Kaiba's watch broke and revealed who he really was.

Yugi looked everywhere then finally saw a bright light from the library. He ran there and saw Kirsten and Kaiba.

Yugi stared at them, and then went up to the door shocking himself.

" Yugi!" Kirsten yelled.

Yugi quickly turned into Yami Yugi and gave Kirsten energy. Kirsten turned into Yami Kirsten and glowed more brightly.

** Faith… jeez! That is so corny! What does that have to do with anything? I hope I'm not dieing but I better blow this stand now! **

Yami Kirsten glowed brighter and finally let go of the doorknob and shot the electricity back at the door knocking it down. They ran in and saw Bakura lying on the floor with a blue woman standing over him.

" Bakura!" Yami Kirsten yelled running to the blue woman who quickly punched Kirsten in the stomach and sent her flying into a bookshelf. Kirsten still wore her hair up and had her sunglasses on so she was safe.

" Poor superhero… she can't save Bakura." Kelly laughed and grabbed Bakura's shirt collar and held him up. Her hand went right through his chest revealing his millennium item and a heart ring.

Kirsten quickly got up and almost started to cry.

** Nobody should get hurt even if Bakura has the soul of a stealer. **

"Bakura!" Kirsten said getting up running back at the woman and ducked her punch and kicked the blue woman's leg sending her to the ground in pain. Kirsten looked at the heart ring and quickly gave it back to him.

The blue woman got back up and looked at her smiling.

" It's too bad he wasn't the one I was looking for. But then he must be." She said looking at Yami Yugi.

" What do you mean?" Kirsten said standing beside Yami Yugi. Kristen just noticed that Yugi wasn't in his school uniform and was in his black long sleeved shirt with his grey vest and black pants.

Yami Yugi held Kirsten bringing her closer to him then moved her behind him.

" He must be the Pharaoh, the one we must destroy!" Kelly said slowly walking toward Yugi.

** Kelly not now… another day… there's a new disturbance! We must act quickly! Come now! ** 

Everyone heard the loud hissing voice and looked at the blue woman who vanished in the blink of an eye.

Kaiba went toward Bakura and picked him up. Bakura rubbed his head and quickly changed.

Yami Kirsten beside Yami Yugi and avoided his eye contact. Yami Yugi looked a little hurt and turned on his heel and walked away.

** Ignoring him again? ** A voice rang through Kirsten's head.

** Shadi shut up! He doesn't belong with me he belongs with Téa… not me. **

** You keep telling yourself that my Queen… I know I said don't get to close to him only because if you two ever do anything drastic with each other you might kill each other because of the power. **

** That's why I have to stay away from his emotions and not go with him. **

Kirsten walked toward the changed Bakura who looked a little mad but his gaze softened when he looked at Kirsten.

" Why did you save me?" Yami Bakura asked.

" Nobody deserves to die… even if you steal souls… nobody deserves to die Bakura. Come on…" Kirsten looked at Kaiba and went outside to their motorcycles.

Bakura stood there and smiled… ** She really is the Queen… I can tell by her kind heart. **

" Come on Seto. We got to get back." Kirsten said putting on her helmet and noticed the light had come back so she left her sunglasses on. Kaiba did the same and they took off back to the mansion.

" You love Yugi don't you?" Kaiba asked in the microphone.

" No, how could I ever love someone who doesn't love me?" Kirsten said bitterly.


End file.
